


Don't forget this

by Niellune



Series: Slice of life [14]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niellune/pseuds/Niellune
Relationships: Robert Downey Jr./Chris Evans
Series: Slice of life [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196356
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Don't forget this

★ Они спорят: “биэлти” или сэндвичи, корн доги или энчилада, куриные крылышки или рунза, но сходятся в одном — нет ничего лучше чикагской пиццы. С “кока-колой” или “доктор пеппер”, но лучше с бокалом холодного пива, после чего Крису и шевелиться не хочется, не то, что двигаться в сторону выхода.

★ Роберт его никогда не прогоняет; ни словом, ни жестом, ни взглядом. Можно спать на диване — Роберт не против, всегда предложит подушку и плед. А можно — в спальне, но это совершенно другой сон… или не сон вовсе, потому что ни ему, ни Дауни часто нет никакого дела до сна, если они оказываются в одной постели.

★ Роберт говорит “расслабься”. Говорит “ты загоняешься”. Говорит “не имеет значения, кто что подумает — тебе можно всё”. Говорит “ты можешь быть самим собой”. Говорит “ты можешь быть, кем захочешь, ведь всё равно никто из них не знает тебя настоящего”. Говорит “как знаю я”.

★ Память телефона забита снимками, которые Крис никогда не продублирует в облако. Лучше пусть исчезнут безвозвратно, чем кто-нибудь взломает хранилище и сольёт в сеть фото уснувшего головой на его коленях Роберта.

★ Они репетируют (при любой возможности), импровизируют (чаще Роберт), запарывают дубли (чаще Крис), смеются невпопад над понятными только им вещами (оба); целуются (всегда).

★ Раннее утро наполнено свежестью. На часах половина пятого, но светает очень быстро. Он ненавидит съёмки в Атланте — жарко, шумно, пыльно. Не продохнуть. Сидя на ступеньках у трейлера, Крис упивается минутами прохлады, и курит. Он бросил, но опять начал, потом опять бросил, и так по кругу. В конце концов он может позволить себе выставить напоказ хоть что-то, что приносит удовольствие, ни перед кем не оправдываясь. Чужие пальцы зарываются в волосы на его затылке и чутко массируют. В полпятого утра идея не лучшая, но между бодростью и лаской Крис выбирает второе.

★ Ты не одинок в этом; ты тоже важен; всё в порядке, я и так не спал; только не забывай дышать; люблю твой смех; засыпай уже; позвони, когда приедешь; я только что думал о тебе; будь осторожен; я верю в тебя; увидимся позже; тебе не нужно спрашивать; я знаю, Крис... я тоже.


End file.
